<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scared of who i am by PeachyKeener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168822">scared of who i am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener'>PeachyKeener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Who I'm Becoming) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But otherwise, CANNOT EMPHASIZE THIS ENOUGH, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, God - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, No Smut, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a really good son, THIS FIC IS PLATONIC AND DEALS WITH CHARACTER INTERACTIONS NOT SHIPPING AN ADULT WITH A MINOR, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark aslo needs a hug because he has truama but less so than peter in /this/ fic, Tony is Peter's Dad, Tony is literally such a good dad, and also, anyway, but he uses them to comfort his son :), even if you dont like a/b/o i recomend this fic bc its like... kinda sweet abt theyre dynamic, he doesnt wanna be an alpha, he loves his spiderson!!, hes really scared of what this means for him and who he is, hes terrified, im sorry that i dont wirite things that make me uncomfy but uhh, not st@rker ig??, seriously, spiderson, st@rkers please dni, thanks for the panic attack ig??, this is a really kinda positive fic, who ever tried to get this fic taken down for being, yes i did write an a/b/o au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter presents as an Alpha, he feels trapped. He doesn't want to be part of a group that hurts others, or abuses omegas, or acts like they're above others. He doesn't wanna be an alpha. He especially doesn't want to be an alpha because the one person he has to look up to as a dad hates Alpha's with a burning passion.</p><p>And Tony? He just wants to know why his kids avoiding him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Who I'm Becoming) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scared of who i am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all right all right some SPIDER S O N  up in here. </p><p>okay this is an idea thats been floating around my head for awhile honestly!! the idea that peter who is,, you know,, peter, presenting as an alpha and then FREAKING OUT because what?? How?? Is he?? an alpha?? he doesnt think he meets the reuirments of an alpha or ANYTHING! but he is and now he has to deal with that. </p><p>Im really excited for this series- there will be a lot of fics like this where its peter feeling out his dynamic, and finding himself along the way. UHh I havent decided ships yet but i know that Tony and Steve will def either have a past or be in love depending on the response this gets. as for everything else.. who knows! </p><p>Either way, shout out to the AMAZING sarah who beta reads for me!! Also St*rkers, do NOT interact and please dont read my fic.</p><p>So sit back and enjoy:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter woke up and he felt like the world was sticky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air around him was just really warm, and moist, and it made his skin uncomfortable, and he really really hated it. He sat up in his bed, sheets sticking to his chest from sweat and groaned. His body felt weird and tense. He felt achy, and grumpy, and like he wanted to yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the day hadn’t even started and it was going terrible. He felt like gelatinous he stood up, and the air was swampy with… something. Maybe that was just how air smelled on bad days and he had never noticed before. God, this was awful. Why was everything so awful? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He glared at the bunk bed he slept in, his sheets soaked with sweat. It was the middle of winter, in Queens New York, there was no way he’d been hot enough to sweat that much. It was literally too cold to swing around as Spidey, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he feel so hot and sticky and angry? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Moving away from the offender, he went to the bathroom, splashing water onto his face. It didn’t help him at all. If anything the feeling of icy water on his skin just made him even more irritated and mad. God, today was really really shitty, and he wanted to scream. He dug his nails into his palms instead of screaming though. He didn’t know what time May had gotten in from her night shift and he certainly wasn’t going to shout now and wake her up, no matter how much every single thing in him was aching too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out of the room, a growl just beneath his tongue. He didn’t like how his apartment smelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” May called from the kitchen, “Are you up? I made toast.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why the apartment smelled. May made toast meaning that it wasn’t toast it was charcoal disguising itself as bread because May couldn’t even put toast in the toaster without fucking it up. He shook the thought out of his head. No. It wasn’t that May messed up toast, it was that she tried her best even though she and Peter both had no skill with food, and it was unfair of him to be this mean to her about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shuffled around, moving out of the bathroom, “I’m up.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well-” May was standing in the kitchen, but when Peter stepped in she froze her nose wrinkling. She turned to Peter, brow furrowed, “Peter, are you feeling alright?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh,” He bit back something meaner from his gut. He didn’t know why he wanted to snap at her and yell that he didn’t feel good, but he couldn’t do that, “Not really.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Does it feel like the air around you is swampy and every small thing is making you feel like you’re going to yell?” <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Yes?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And are you feeling irritable and warm?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Like, you just woke up today and you’re angrier than you’ve been in awhile?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“May!” He snapped, before breathing in calmly and back out, “Yes. I’ve already confirmed yes. Now what's </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>May had the <em>audacity </em>to smile at him, something like pride in her face, “Congratulations Peter, you’re presenting.”<br/>
<br/>
“I… what?” Peter didn’t <em>feel </em>like he was presenting. He thought he was going to be a beta, and everyone around him agreed, but beta’s didn’t present with anger. Normally, their scent shifted one day and that was it, “That can't be right.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, I’ve seen a few alpha’s present in my life,” May nodded at him, “Ben and I were best friends before we ever fell in love, and when your father presented as an alpha I had been sleeping over. Course none of us knew what was happening, we just thought he was being a bitch. Then his scent shifted and we all had a light bulb moment. And then- a lot of our more terminal patients present while in hospital, and it's my job to help talk them through it. You’re gonna be just fine, Peter, and in a few days your scent will shift and you’ll stop being in murder mode.”<br/>
<br/>
She pursed her lips, “Course, I’ll call forward the avengers. An Alpha who’s presenting shouldn’t be fighting.”<br/>
<br/>
“I.. no. No!” Peter’s head snapped to her, and he could feel his face grow hot with shame, “May, I can’t be an alpha! Everyone always told me I’d be a beta! Or hell, an Omega! I can’t be an alpha!”<br/>
<br/>
“Peter,” she said calmly and he wanted to yell at her again, because how could she be so calm while delivering this life altering news, “Both your mother and your father were alphas. And you probably don’t remember, but when you were a little kid, you had every alpha pup instinct that ever showed up. You were extremely protective of Flash and Harry, and you used to growl at anyone that tried to touch your toys when you were playing. As you got older, you sort of mellowed out but me and your uncle always knew you’d probably present as an alpha. It's nothing to be ashamed of.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes it is!” he had been fighting back interrupting her for the past two minutes, and he swallowed back the overwhelming feeling of needing to cry, “Alpha’s hurt people! Alpha’s are bad May! And I’m not- maybe I’m protective, sure, but that's because of <em>trauma </em>not being an Alpha! And- and-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter Benjamin Parker,” May’s voice was firm, and her eyes were hard, “There is no such thing as a purely evil or bad dynamic. There are </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of bad people in this world, regardless of dynamic-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-But alphas hurt people!” His voice was trembling, and his head was spinning- which was probably from presenting without having any water in his system, “You see it everywhere that alpha’s hurt people- and then- and then there’s how alpha’s treat omega’s and- and I can’t be an alpha! I’m not mean enough!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>May’s eyes narrowed on him, “Both your mother and your father were alpha’s, Peter, and they were the two kindest people in the entire world.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Outliers!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then you can be an outlier too, if you think that’s how all alpha’s are,” Her voice was firm, “But don’t you dare be thinking that you are inherently a bad person for being an alpha. You’re a good kid, Peter. You’re fantastic, and kind, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You were a hero before your secondary gender came out, and now that you’ve presented you’ll still be a good hero! Okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Shame boiled in his gut. He hadn’t even thought of that. How was Peter supposed to be a hero when all Alpha’s did was hurt people? Maybe Alpha’s were typecast in the media and the world as heroes or businessmen or firefighters, but Peter knew the truth. He knew that a lot of Alpha’s were vile and cruel and thought that they were better just because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alphas. God, how many things had he read on the news about how an Alpha had been found as corrupt and abusing their powers on omegas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t be an alpha. He wasn’t an alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, something sick and tiny and small whispered in the back of his mind, he had always known this was coming. That small feeling of discomfort when people had called him a beta or an omega. The urge to protect people, to save, to make sure that people were safe. His need to provide, to prove he was good, to show he was worthy. He had always been an Alpha. He was always going to be an alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an alpha through and through and the thought made him want to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would everyone think? Ned would be ecstatic- he’d finally presented, where Ned hadn’t yet. MJ would lecture him on how being an Alpha meant he was granted even more privilege as a person now. Flash, who had presented as an Alpha just a month earlier, would mock him for being such a cowardly alpha. He’d be labeled as weird, a freak, amongst the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, how could he be a good alpha when he was just so- so- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn’t loud, or mean, he didn’t like attention, and sure he was a leader but he was only a leader when he was Spidey. He wasn’t a leader as Peter Parker. He was just Peter Parker. He was just Peter, a kid who loved watching Star Wars, and playing video games, and loved studying, and enjoyed school, and preferred to stay in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t really an Alpha. Except he was, and that was terrifying. He was terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in his eyes, and he choked on his words, “I don’t wanna be an Alpha. I wanted to be a Beta.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well…” May’s eyes were worried, and her brow furrowed again, “Did you think you’d be anything else?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I-” No, the answer rose up in him, he hadn’t thought he’d be anything else. In the back of his mind there had been a part of him that knew, “No. I don’t- I don’t think so.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay. Well- for now, Peter,” She smiled at him, and moved to card a gentle hand through his hair, “Let's get you some water, and work to keep your temperature down. I’ll move the TV to your room, how about... and you can stay in there for a few days while you finish presenting.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He clutched at his aunt, pressing his face into her shoulder, “I just- I hate this, May. I feel so- so- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he didn’t feel wrong. His skin was still clammy and bad and he still felt sharp, but he felt like himself. He felt like this was who he was. And that’s what was wrong. What kind of person willingly wanted to be an Alpha? Logically, he knew a lot of people hoped to present as an Alpha, but he didn’t want to. It felt right to be an alpha but that in itself was so so wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Alpha’s were the leading cause of omega death. Alpha’s controlled congress and made laws and made people suffer through discrimination. In thirty states it was still legal to treat an omega as a second class citizen who has to answer to their alpha’s, because alphas controlled the nation. And he didn’t want to be like that. He didn’t want to be in the group that just… did that to people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be real. This really couldn’t be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, he was obviously passed out on the roof of his building after a very very long night as Spider-Man, and maybe he’d wake up and find that it was summer and that's why everything was so warm and sticky feeling, and he’d hallucinated this whole thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t hallucinating, this was very very very real. And he wasn’t sure if he could believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He registered May pressing a cold glass of water to his hands, and gently guiding him to his room, and he fought back the urge to growl at her. He just- he didn’t really want to be touched. Wincing internally, he didn’t growl. Peter just let her drag him to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got there he laid down, and he pressed his face into his pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he started to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to be an Alpha. He didn’t want to be associated with people who were alpha’s. He didn’t want to have to change how he acted to fit the alpha stereotype. He didn’t want to be a mean or ugly person. He didn’t want to manipulate or bully omega’s. He didn’t want to be like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May gently rubbed his back, singing softly in italian. Eventually she’d have to go and call the Avengers and tell them he wouldn't be coming for training today. Or tomorrow. Or however long Peter's presenting lasted. The thought made him want to whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want anyone to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially not the Avengers. After all… Tony Stark was an Omega who was very vocal about his hatred for Alpha’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear struck through him. In this past year he had started thinking of Tony like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad </span>
  </em>
  <span>and now he was gonna lose that because of his biology. He had never had a mentor who cared about him like Tony did- Ben and his dad were different- and he wanted to make Tony proud, and now he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he was an Alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t face his hero anymore with this revelation. He couldn’t face Tony when he was sure that he'd hate him for this. He’d hate Peter so so much for being everything he despised in the world. He was everything Tony hated now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly his tears weren’t from being overwhelmed. They were knowing that he’d lost another dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>that his pup was avoiding him. Well- Peter wasn’t exactly his pup. Not legally or biologically, but he was good as. Tony has very few kids in his life, and Peter was one of the ones he got to spend the most time with, so it was only natural that Tony claimed him as his pup. Because Peter really was his pup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter brought out something so paternal in him that the first time he had met the scrawny superhero he’d gotten the very strong urge to swaddle him up and make sure he had enough to eat. Of course, that instinct was perfectly valid because he had found out that even though Peter was technically a certified genius, the younger boy had completely missed the fact that he needed to eat more food than everyone else because super healing meant he burned through calories faster than everyone else. So Tony would admit to cooking for this kid at least six times a week, making sure he was taking snacks on patrol, and always eating something in the lab, and the bi-weekly dinners with May and Peter were </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand cooked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d admit, he always felt cozier and more dad like around the pup. He was just barely a kid! Hell, when Tony had met him, he hadn’t even presented fully yet. He was just a kid, despite being fourteen, and Tony had vowed right then and there to protect him. And when Cap and the rest of his team had actually sat down to read through the accord with a lawyer and had agreed, as long as they could add a clause for hero protections too, he had been so relieved that he didn’t have to recruit the kid that had been parading around new York in a onesie, that he had gone out and immediately talked to the kid and the kids aunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had been everything he had ever wanted in his own pups. Of course… with afghanistan… and his distaste for alpha’s that weren’t Pepper, Rhodey, or his team… and the reactor… he was never gonna have kids of his own. He just wasn’t going to be able to have them. That wasn’t in the cards for him. So Peter was like… a blessing. With his curls, and his eagerness, and his soft smile, and how much he cared, he had been everything that Tony wanted in his kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, fuck him, he got a tinsie bit attatched. Just a little bit attached. Just… It was like the world had kicked him in the balls, only to grace him with the best thing in the world. The kid was his pup, fuck everything else in the world, this kid was his pup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now his pup was avoiding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, okay, he’d admit, hurt a lot. He just… he wished the kid would talk to him, rather than avoid him. What’d he do to make his pup want to avoid him so badly? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he knew was that Peter had presented last week, and now he wasn’t responding to Tony’s check in texts or answering their calls or coming to bi-weekly dinner. May had told him a bit, that Peter was really very upset about presenting as an Alpha because he wanted to be a beta like Ben, but that really didn’t mean that his kid had to avoid him. So he was going to correct that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked on Peter’s door gently, “Kiddo? Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” There was a loud scramble, and something hit the door, “No! Don’t come in!”<br/>
<br/>
“Peter, it's just me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Go away, Mr. Stark!”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, this wasn’t going well. He turned, back to the door, and sat down, expecting to be there for awhile, “I don’t think I will go away, Underoos. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nothings wrong!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re avoiding me, Peter,” He said, a little more seriously than he had been speaking, “So I want to know what I can do to help you not avoid me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You- I-” Peter was struggling with his words, and slowly, Tony heard a rustle. If he closed his eyes he could imagine Peter was curled up, leaning against the door too, “I’m an alpha.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, you are,” Tony hummed softly, “I’m sorry you weren’t a beta like you wanted to be.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you… are you mad I’m an alpha, Mr. Stark?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Surprise ran through him. Was that what the kid thought? That he would be mad for what he presented as? Something sank in his gut, and he swallowed back memories of his father and his father's expectations about his dynamic, expectations he could never seem to meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, he taped on the door frame, a soft code in morse, before he spoke, “Peter, I knew you were going to be an alpha. Of course I’m not mad at you for who you are?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You,” Peter choked, voice teary, “You knew?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course I did, buddy,” he was still tapping, hopping Peter would catch on to what he was doing, “Of course I knew. Peter… before people present they have these little tics and mannerisms that are a pretty good indicator of what they're gonna be. People don’t just present randomly… like… our instincts, and our secondary gender, that's all based on chemicals in our brains. When you’re younger, you have an even amount of chemicals between all three secondary genders, but your body is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>producing one more than the others. And because the rest of you isn't ready to present yet, and wouldn't be ready till you hit around your age now, it presents itself in other ways.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter was sniffing on the other end of the door, and he smelt like a pup needing comfort, and it physically hurt Tony not to be there for his son, “Oh- you- how did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” he paused, and thought about it for a moment, “From the moment we met, I knew you were gonna be an alpha. Young alpha’s… their instincts aren’t really sharp yet, so oftentimes they are a little restless and jumpy. And kid, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you’re probably the most restless person I’ve ever met, and I know myself. You’re also extremely protective of people. I don’t think you realize you do it most of the time, but you’re always finding a way to get people away from people you care about if you think the other person’s bad,” Tony kept tapping out his message, “You like to lead. It's not just a Spider-Man thing, too, so don’t pretend it is. You like leading in conversations and your friends almost universally think of you as a leader, even if it's not in a traditional sense. You always want to keep your pack close and together, making sure that every single person in it has a place, you know?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Peter whispered, voice less watery, “Yeah. I guess.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You keep people safe,” He continued gently, “You really love protecting people, and you always make sure everyone else around you is safe before worrying about yourself. Not to mention- the most common Alpha tick in the world is to count the amount of people in the room, then count the amount of pack you’d have to protect, and every time you enter a room you do that. Peter, buddy, you’re alpha through and through. And that's okay.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s okay?” His voice was a hiccup and the bitter note to his scent was back, and the urge to bust down the door and cuddle his pup came back in full force, “How is any of this okay, Mr. Stark? I don’t want to be an alpha. Alpha’s hurt people- alpha’s hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oooh. That’s what this was about. Peter didn’t care about being a beta or anything like that. This wasn’t about anything other than how Peter was scared to become something that he would never ever be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed softly, “Can I tell you a story Peter?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My dad always wanted me to be an alpha,” closing his eyes, he pictured his childhood home, “Of course, you know that. The entire world knows that. That Howard Stark was an alpha billionaire who wanted an alpha son and was disappointed with the omega one he got. And I think I do pin a lot of bad things that happened to me on Alpha’s like Howard. He was evil, and he was cruel, and he was bad.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter whimpered, and Tony pressed forward, “But I don’t think anyone in the world knows about Ediwn Jarvis. You see, Howard Stark may have been my father, but Jarvis was my dad. He was my hero. He took care of me, and loved me, and taught me to be kind. He was my hero, kiddo.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He was?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He was.” The images of that mansion disappeared as he thought of the tiny house at the edge of their land where Ana and Jarvis had made the entire world come to life, “Jarvis liked to sew. Needlepoint was his favorite activity. He hated anyone being disrespectful, and preferred to have his insults be underhanded and sly. He didn’t really enjoy when people were vulgar and used to make me wash my mouth out with soup when I said any curse words. He took care of me. Jarvis would pick me up, and spend time with me, and help me feel happy. He was absolutely one of the best men in the entire world. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I didn’t know Jarvis was anyone but your AI.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t really like to talk about him,” He whispered, but he knew Peter could hear him, and understand why it was important that he was sharing this with the pup, “Jarvis and Ana were so close, that when Ana passed in a car accident, Jarvis died too. They were mates- and not the kind that others are. They were mates, and they were so close to each other, that their instincts were often mirrored. Their bond was so strong, that of course he died when she did. It was… it was a really hard time in my life.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But can I tell you about one of the most important things that Jarvis ever told me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I was 17 when I presented,” He murmured, “A late bloomer. But I presented, and I presented omega. I was distraught, because god, how could I be an omega? And Jarvis- who was always the kindest person in the world- gently took me by the elbow, and led me to the kitchen, and made me a batch of cookies and let me cry it out. Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and told me something I don’t think I’ll ever forget.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter shifted against the door, “What’d he tell you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He told me,” Tony could smell the fresh baked cookies again, “He told me that my dynamic is not as important as the person I am. It didn’t matter that I had presented an omega. I was still Tony. I was still his Antonio, that built cars, and loved cooking, and hated lemongrass shampoo. I was still that same person. The world could try to box me in… but my instincts weren’t there to box me in. They were there to enhance the person I already was. And I was Tony- I liked mother henning, and thinking, and coming up with solutions that an alpha just wouldn’t see. I liked Cars and building because to me there was nothing more satisfying than a complete project, like a complete nest. Kiddo… your instincts and your dynamic aren’t there to confine you to something bad. They’re there to show the rest of the world who you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door clicked, and Tony got to his feet steadily. Peter was looking at him with wet, watery eyes, looking every bit like a small kid who had been hurt or scared. Opening his arms, he watched anxiety creep into the pups face, before he barrelled into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony held his pup tightly, gently scenting him, “I’ve got you, Peter. I’ve got you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I thought you’d hate me for being an alpha,” Peter whimpered, pressing his face into Tony’s shoulder, “I thought you’d hate me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never hate you,” He murmured, gently combing through his hair, trying to relax him the best he could, “I could never hate you. Like I was saying in morse. I love you, pup.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter let out a relieved sob, “I was so afraid to lose you because I didn’t want to lose another dad.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You will never lose me,” He cradled the other boy closer, “You may not be my pup by blood, but you’re my pup, Peter. You’re my kid. I don’t care what you present as. You’re still my kid, okay? You’re still the Peter that I love and care about. You’re my pup. Okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay,” Peter pulled back to offer him a beaming smile, no matter how many tears were trailing down his face, “Okay, Dad.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Warmth bloomed in his chest and he leaned forward to kiss Peter’s hair gently, “For the record, I think you’re gonna be a good alpha.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mhmm. You’re already a good person. Thats just the next step.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Maybe,” the kid whispered, as he pressed his face to his dad's shoulder again, “Maybe being an alpha isn’t actually a bad thing.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. It's not. You know why?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because it's you, kiddo. It’s you.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Peter sniffled, “Yeah. It's me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you guys liked it!! Tell me what you think in the comments p l e as e!</p><p>I'm gonna make this a series, so tell me which characters you'd like to see Peter interact with and wether or not I should sprinkle some Stony into this or not. (Or,, just any tony ship in general,,, bc i wanna see peter go 'grr that is my FATHER you are NOT aloud to date him' bc he is a protective son) </p><p>Either way, thank you a lot for reading!! you can hit me up at Peachy-Keener on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>